


Daddy Short 1: Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown

by Pking_2



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pking_2/pseuds/Pking_2
Summary: The Doctor’s has work to do, but Peri wants him to stay. Will she get as she wishes?





	Daddy Short 1: Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short, but the other ones will be much longer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peri: What’s happening now, Daddy?

6: I’m heading back to Gallifrey, the Time Lords need me.

Peri: But, Daddy...

6: I know, but I won’t be too long. I’m going to be more reliable than I was to Sarah Jane.

Peri: But, Daddy...

6: Oh, Alright. I’ll stay, but it’ll only be for about five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I’ve already made Daddy Short 2 and 3, so I’ll be sure to share them here to :)
> 
> A little heads up, it’s not Peri and 6 again.


End file.
